goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Castro gets Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested/Grounded
Cast *Paul as Pamela Castro's Dad *Brian as Male Philippine National Police Officer *Salli as Female Philippine National Police Officer Transcript *(December 12, 2017) *Pamela Castro: Man, I can't believe Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama won't let me see any Filipino movies in theaters and there's got to be a way to get revenge on them! I know, I will get them arrest by littering a Pepsi can on the ground! Ha! (X30) *Castro litters the Pepsi can on the ground *Pamela Castro: They are so gonna pay! *Hayashida and Akio Toriyama walk in *Akio Toriyama: It sure is a nice cool day to go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Coco. *Kikko Hayashida: Hey, who littered this Pepsi can on the ground? *Filipino car parks outside the supermarket *Male Philippine National Police Officer: You are both under arrest for littering a Pepsi can. *Kikko Hayashida: But officers, we didn't do it. *Female Philippine National Police Officer: We don't care, put your hands behind your backs. *Filipino police officers handcuff Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama *Male Philippine National Police Officer: Now get into the police car, you both are going to jail! *Hayashida, Akio Toriyama and the Filipino police officers get into the police car. The police car drives away *Pamela Castro: Hooray! I finally got Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested! *jail *Female Philippine National Police Officer: This is your cell. Stay there now! *Hayashida and Akio Toriyama walk in. The Filipino police officers lock them up and walk away *Kikko Hayashida: I can't believe we got arrested for something we didn't even do. *Akio Toriyama: Wait a minute, it was Pamela Castro who got us arrested! *Kikko Hayashida: I knew it! She is the one who littered the Pepsi can! *Akio Toriyama: I know. When we get out of here, we will tell her family about this and I bet Dora will be grounded and beaten up! *Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama broke out of jail and contacted Dora's family *to: Dora at home *Pamela Castro: Now that I am at home and alive, I can watch Filipino movies. *Castro's family walks in *Pamela Castro's Mom: Pamela Castro. We want a word with you. *Pamela Castro: What is it, mom and dad? *Pamela Castro's Mom: We received a phone call from Kikko Hayashida. She said that you got her and Akio Toriyama arrested. Is that true? *Pamela Castro: Um, yes, mom and dad. *Pamela Castro's Dad: Oh! (40X) Pamela Castro, how dare you get Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested! You know they were good users! That's it, you are so grounded big time and as for this, we are calling the visitors on you! *(30 minutes later) *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. You will be forced to watch all four of my shows for getting my two classmates Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you ever call me a crybaby during The Lion King, *Nyakkii Momoyama: *Mitsuo Kawashima: *Ramurin Makiba: *Takeshi Ishida: *Sakurako Koinuma: *Senichi Tanaka: *Marurin Sasaki: *Rei Kobayashi: *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. Akio Toriyama and I are so pissed off at you for getting us arrested! *Akio Toriyama: *Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse. How dare you get Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested. *Minnie Mouse: I'm Minnie Mouse. I agree with Mickey. *Donald Duck: Aw phooey, how dare you get Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested. *Daisy Duck: I'm Daisy Duck. I can't believe you got Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested! That's it, you are grounded big time. *Elsa: I'm Elsa. You will sleep in the cold due to my powers. *Anna: I'm Anna. And you will not watch ABS-CBN, TV5, GMA and other channels you *Judy Hopps: You will be forced to watch our movie, Zootopia. *Lilo: I'm Lilo. You will be forced to watch our franchise. *Hiro Hamada: You will be forced to watch PBS, CBeebies, and Disney content. *Baymax: You do seem to have a Filipino TV addiction, Pamela. *Darby: Hi, I'm Darby and we are the Super Sleuths. How dare you get Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested. You deserve to be grounded. *Tigger: I agree with Darby. *Pooh: Me too. *Leo: Hi, we are the Little Einsteins. You will be forced to watch our show. *June: I agree with Leo. *Annie: Me too. *Quincy: Me three. *Elmo: Elmo here. Elmo will force you to watch our show. *Zoe: I agree with Elmo. *Cookie Monster: Me too. *Caillou: You will be forced to watch my show. *Sid the Science Kid: You will not be allowed to watch Filipino stuff. *Angelina Ballerina: You will be forced to watch our show. *Tinker Bell: You will be forced to like our franchise. *Silvermist: Not only you will be forced to like our franchise, but you will be forced to watch the mock startup and closedown based on my name created by ESM on YT (links are https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyFznlbpsH8 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_vN_cSP_Zc) *ESM on YT (Paul): And not only that, you will not be allowed to listen to all AM and FM stations in the Philippines. *VTM on YT (real voice: And you will be forced to play games from websites such as will play games from websites such as sesamestreet.org, pbskids.org, bbc.co.uk/cbeebies, disneychannel.asia, disneyjunior-asia.com, and disneyxd.asia) *Ms. Lizzy Manazon: You are a very bad student, and you are hereby expelled from school for getting Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama arrested. You will be given a restraining order from Sesame Media School. If you step 100 feet in this school, I will call the cops on you for trespassing. *VTM on YT: I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows made by PBS, CBeebies, and Disney. *Coming up next on Disney Junior is Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.﻿ Category:Pamela Castro gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by VTM on YT